Mots de tête et Maux d'amour
by BleuElectrique
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou est un adulte avec un esprit d'enfant, lorsqu'il va tomber malade, cet enfant va en profiter pour prendre la fuite. [BokuAka]


.

— **Bokuto, tu devrais mettre ta veste, tu vas attraper froid sinon…** soupira Kuroo en observant son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier lui tira la langue, récupéra son sac de sports avant de se diriger vers la porte du gymnase. Sans prendre la peine de mettre sa veste, évidemment.

— **Bien, fais comme tu veux ! Il ne faudra pas venir te plaindre si tu es malade demain, je te préviens !** informa l'autre en fermant la porte à clé, le tout rythmé par des plaintes lancinantes : « _dépêche-toi Kuroo… j'ai faim !_ ».

C'est bercé par la brise froide d'automne que les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le restaurant préféré des deux acolytes de longue date.

 **— Δ —**

Bokuto aurait vraiment dû écouter les sages paroles de Kuroo… parce qu'actuellement, il était en train de **mourir**. Décéder. Trépasser. Traverser le tunnel vers la lumière blanche. Passer l'arme à gauche. Manger les pissenlits par la racine. Agoniser. Périr. Crever. Succomber. S'éteindre. Claquer. Rendre l'âme. Dépérir. Perdre la vie. **r**.

Sa température corporelle était bloquée dans un looping infini : il avait l'impression d'être emprisonné dans un glacier qui était coincé dans un volcan lui-même pétrifié dans un iceberg. S'il mettait sa couverture grise sur lui, il mourait de chaud mais quand il l'enlevait, il était gelé. Une vraie prise de tête. Il avait l'impression de ressembler à Shoto Todoroki de My Hero Academia : la moitié gauche de son corps était faite de feu tandis que l'autre était glace.

En plus du cataclysme qu'était son corps, son estomac avait décidé lui aussi de lui jouer des tours. Ce dernier s'était également embarqué dans un grand huit, décidant de l'assassiner de l'intérieur en lui dévorant les entrailles lentement, très lentement, trop lentement... Les douleurs ressemblaient à des contractions, bien qu'il n'en ait jamais eu, il les imaginait aussi virulentes et horribles. Chaque vague se terminait tel un coup de poignard rythmé tel du papier à musique, d'une justesse sans faille. Une parfaite mélodie d'agonie.

Il se sentait mourir, et ce pour de bon cette fois… Bokuto enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller jaune afin de ne pas voir la Mort entrer dans sa chambre, avec sa longue cape noire et son immense faux tranchante, dégoulinante de sang humain… Il ferma les yeux et fit l'inventaire des choses qu'il laisserait derrière lui après sa mort, ses précieux biens accumulés depuis vingt-deux ans d'existence sur cette Terre.

Kuroo hériterait de sa collection de mangas, de ses divers posters ainsi que de son chat. Kenma récupèrerait sa console, ses jeux et son ordinateur. Oikawa aurait son miroir afin de se conforter dans son égo et pour s'entraîner à lui parler comme dans Blanche-Neige. Iwa pourrait prendre son encyclopédie sur les extraterrestres et ainsi frapper son petit-ami avec sagesse. Dommage que la Mort soit déjà sur les traces de Bokuto car il aurait été ravi d'assister une fois (encore) à un Tooru apeuré et pleurnichard, priant pour que Iwa épargne sa vie.

Akaashi son cher vice- capitaine, quant à lui, deviendrait l'heureux propriétaire de sa collection de produits dérivés en forme de hibou (telles que des tasses, des peluches, des chaussettes…). Il fallait quelqu'un de confiance pour porter cette responsabilité, et qui mieux que son cadet pour le faire ?

Bokuta soupira pour la soixante-douzième fois dans son oreiller… La Faucheuse n'était pas là, son ventre était un volcan prêt à rentrer en éruption et il avait toujours « fraud » et/ou « chroid » (c'est-à-dire mi chaud, mi froid). Un véritable plaisir !

Il était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son téléphone n'était pas à côté de lui… il avait tâtonné son matelas trois fois pour vérifier et avait fait tomber son réveil ainsi que sa lampe de chevet par terre en examinant sa table de nuit.

Son portable était dans le salon, plus exactement sur le canapé… il l'y avait jeté là hier soir en rentrant du restaurant, pensant le récupérer en sortant de sa douche… ce qu'il n'avait pas fait, évidemment.

— **Idiot, idiot, gros crétin !** Il se flagella la tête avec sa peluche hibou noire comme l'avait fait Dobby avec la lampe dans Harry Potter et le Chambre des Secrets.

 **— Δ —**

C'est avec la plus grande flemmardise du monde qu'il se décida à sortir de son lit, priant pour que la Mort l'emporte rapidement.

 **— Δ —**

Le voyage jusqu'au salon fut un véritable calvaire… Marcher sur des charbons ardents aurait été nettement plus simple.

Il lui avait fallu un bon cinq minutes pour vraiment réussir à se lever de son lit et tenir debout correctement sans vaciller trois longues minutes pour accéder à son armoire de vêtements qui se tenait à trois pas de son lit dix minutes pour s'habiller pour finalement finir par mettre un short noir et le gros sweat gris tout doux – offert par Kuroo pour son anniversaire – représentant un « visage » de hibou avec des oreilles sur la capuche, (une tenue confortable qui lui permettait d'avoir chaud et froid en même temps sans problèmes).

Le pire avait été le très long périple entre sa chambre et le salon : quinze minutes à frôler le précipice. Ses jambes avaient menacé de le lâcher une centaine de fois, ses muscles engourdis l'empêchaient de se déplacer trop rapidement. La cacophonie de tambours et de perceuses dans son crâne perturbait son oreille interne, le faisant ainsi vaciller. Il devait se servir des murs pour garder un semblant d'équilibre.

C'est un Bokuto exténué et fébrile qui apparut (enfin) dans le salon. Ses cheveux bicolores n'étaient pas coiffés comme d'habitude mais aplatis sur sa tête, quelques mèches éparses étaient collées à son front à cause de la sueur causée par la fièvre.

Il s'avança lentement vers son canapé, faisant attention à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans le tapis lorsqu'il s'étala de tout son long par terre. Il n'avait pas senti que – son chat – Hedwige s'était glissé entre ses jambes pour le saluer.

Bokuto essaya de se relever à plusieurs reprises mais ses muscles ne coopéraient plus. Il finissait toujours par s'effondrer par terre, une énième fois. À quoi servait son entraînement de volley s'il ne pouvait même pas se relever en étant malade ?

— **Hedwige, va chercher mon téléphone sur le canapé !** ordonna t-il à son chat blanc comme neige.

Ce dernier, assis sur la table basse, le fixa de ses grands yeux verts, sa queue ondulant au rythme de la respiration de son maître qui se retient de pleurer de frustration et de honte.

— **Je savais que j'aurais dû prendre un chien** … se lamenta Bokuto, allongé sur le dos, sur le tapis de son salon, moqué par son chat.

Il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier.

 **— Δ —**

Par un quelconque miracle, il avait réussi à attraper son portable. Ou alors était-ce la Mort qui lui donnait un coup de pouce avant de venir le chercher définitivement.

— **Owly, appelle Kuroo !** ordonna Bokuto à l'application de commande vocale de son téléphone. Il n'avait pas la force de tenir son téléphone pour composer un quelconque numéro.

Deux sonneries et la voix grave et enjouée de Kuroo résonnait dans le haut-parleur.

— **[Hey, hey, hey !]**

— **[Kuroo… je suis en train de mourir…]** geignit lamentablement Bokuto.

— **[Tu as attrapé froid c'est ça ?]**

— **[…]**

— **[Je le savais, je t'avais prévenu Kou ! Je m'étais juré de ne jamais te dire ça mais… je te l'avais dit, voilà c'est dit !]**

— **[Kuroo, s'il te plaît…]**

Bokuto n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase que la conversation se coupa. Kuroo lui avait raccroché au nez… Il allait mourir dans son appartement et finir mangé par son chat qui le regardait avec insistance depuis tout à l'heure… On ne retrouverait probablement jamais son cadavre ou alors dans un sale état… Il ne pourrait plus jamais jouer au volleyball. Akaashi ne lui lancerait plus jamais le ballon. Il ne pourrait plus manger de ramen ni de cookie. Il ne pourrait jamais prendre un bébé hibou dans ses mains tout ça à cause de son chat blanc tueur en série et porté sur la viande humaine… Sa collection « hiboutesque » ne s'agrandirait jamais plus…

Il espérait que Kuroo avait une bonne raison pour lui avoir raccroché au nez comme ça… mais puisqu'il allait mourir mangé par tous les chats du Monde, il n'avait plus à s'en soucier… **Est-ce que dans l'au-delà, il y avait des hiboux ?** songea-il. Il espérait que son épitaphe soit quelque chose comme : « _Bokuto Koutarou, Grand Duc du volleyball envolé à_ jamais ».

Il se mit définitivement à pleurer quand il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas voir Akaashi ni jouer au volley avec lui aujourd'hui.

Saloperies de chats mangeurs d'Hommes.

 **— Δ —**

Un léger bruissement se propagea dans l'appartement.

 **— Δ —**

Bokuto avait l'impression de flotter dans l'espace, nageant entre les étoiles. Il pourrait presque apercevoir les anneaux de Saturne s'il plissait les yeux, de la poussière d'étoile se logea dans sa chevelure noire et blanche. Il était le petit hibou féérique de l'espace.

 **— Δ —**

Une caresse froide lui effleura la joue puis le front.

La Mort venait d'entrer dans son appartement pour récupérer son âme ou les chats tueurs avaient lancé leur attaque menée par Hedwige.

 **— Δ —**

Bokuto émergea brusquement lorsqu'un poids s'abattit lourdement sur son estomac.

— **Oust Hedwige, descend de là…** **Arrête tes enfantillages maintenant, tel maître tel chat franchement…** le poids sur son ventre s'évapora en un miaulement de mécontentement. Il se redressa brusquement pour s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il se demanda même comment il avait atterri là après sa chute spectaculaire.

Aussi vite relevé, aussi vite retombé mollement sur le fauteuil dans lequel il s'enfonça en un « argh » sonore, amorti par les différents coussins dans son dos.

— **Bokuto, ça va ?** s'inquiéta soudainement une voix bien connue du capitaine.

— **Akaashi ?**

— **Oui c'est moi Bokuto** , répondit le cadet en s'asseyant sur la table basse avant de passer sa main froide dans les cheveux bicolores et très doux de ce dernier.

— **Akaaaaashi, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien** … pleurnicha Bokuto en reconnaissant pleinement la voix de son ami.

— **Je sais. Kuroo m'a prévenu en catastrophe tout à l'heure.** Il continua d'expliquer devant le regard perdu de son interlocuteur **. Il m'a appelé ce matin pour me prévenir que tu l'avais appelé afin de lui dire que tu étais malade mais la conversation a coupé et après, il n'arrivait plus à te joindre et il était inquiet**. Il plongea ses yeux noirs corbeau dans ceux dorés qui l'observaient avec attention.

Ah… donc Kuroo n'avait pas raccroché, c'était lui…

En effet, c'était plus probable comme ça. Son meilleur ami allait le tuer quand il le reverrait, il le torturait pour l'avoir inquiété de la sorte… et encore plus car il avait dû contacter Akaashi ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas pu se déplacer et qu'il était en service au Café. Il allait vraiment décéder cette fois. Paix à son âme. Il espérait qu'on viendrait lui mettre de belles fleurs lorsqu'il s'éteindrait ainsi que de la nourriture.

— **Ah… il faut que je l'appelle pour m'excuser et le prévenir que je suis agonisant mais pas encore mort.** Il se pencha vivement vers son portable qui était près de Keiji.

Bokuto sentit l'appel de la gravité avant que deux mains ne viennent se poser sur ses bras pour le stabiliser, un duel intense : or en fusion versus noir éclatant.

— **Koutarou ! Ne pas de mouvements brusques ! Tu es encore faible et tu as l'air d'avoir de la fièvre** , observa t-il presque calmement avant de pencher son visage vers celui de Bokuto avec leurs yeux toujours connectés.

Le cœur de Bokutu tomba lourdement dans son estomac dont le volcan interne entra en éruption.

— **Akaa** …

— **Ouais c'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu as de la fièvre, tu es quand même relativement brûlant,** remarqua Keiji dont le front était collé à celui de Bokuto.

Leurs yeux ne formaient plus qu'un regard vairon : l'or éclairait l'ébène tandis que l'ébène fondait dans le métal précieux.

Ils restèrent collés quelques instants encore avant que Akaashi ne ferme les yeux et se recule sous le regard déçu de Bokuto. Il alla chercher le sac qu'il avait ramené avec lui ainsi qu'un verre d'eau.

— **Je suis passé à la pharmacie sur le chemin, je t'ai ramenée des médicaments pour la fièvre. Alors tiens prends ça.** Il lui tendit le verre d'eau et le médicament effervescent qui faisait des bulles dans le gobelet avec un hibou.

— **Akaaaashi** … se plaignit le malade en le dévisageant lui et le contenu verre.

Le susnommé se retient de lever les yeux au ciel devant sa plainte. Il n'avait pas oublié que Bokuto était un véritable enfant pour certaines choses, comme les médicaments par exemple. Cela relevait d'un combat sanglant pour lui faire avaler ce type de médicament. Il y en avait toujours un qui finissait en larmes et ce n'était pas lui.

— **Bokuto s'il te plaît, tu as de la fièvre et ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant si tu ne prends pas ce médicament.** Il s'assit sur la table une fois encore, le verre posé à ses côtés.

— **Mais... Akaashi… le goût est trop horrible…** gémit Koutarou en tournant le dos à Keiji, enfouissant sa tête dans un oreiller pour éviter cette horrible sentence.

Le vice capitaine se retint de rire devant le comportement enfantin (et très habituel) de son aîné. Ce dernier avait toujours pour habitude de se replier dans sa coquille pour se protéger et s'éloigner du monde. Akaashi pourrait presque dire que c'était adorable d'une certaine manière.

Quand Bokuto « régressait » comme cela ou avait des fluctuations dans son humeur, Akaashi était le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose. Et toute leur équipe avait très bien compris cela… Dès que Koutarou commençait à être du mauvais côté de la force, on appelait directement Keiji. On pourrait quasiment le surnommer « l'ange gardien de Koutarou ».

— **Bokuto…**

Première tentative. Aucune réponse.

— **Bokuto, s'il te plaît…**

Seconde tentative. Aucune réponse. Il s'assit sur le canapé, dans le dos de son bébé de capitaine.

— **Bokuto, allez !**

— **Non !**

Troisième tentative et une réponse, c'était clairement mieux que d'ordinaire. Akaashi avait de l'espoir.

— **Bokuto, regarde-moi s'il te plaît…**

— **Non, je ne te parle plus Akaashi** , répliqua Bokuto fermement toujours le dos tourné.

Si on demandait à Akaashi de retrouver Bokuto dans une foule d'enfants, il en serait incapable (si ce n'est grâce à la taille). Donnez des bonbons ou un cadeau à Bokuto (et des enfants) et vous aurez facilement (re)gagné leur cœur et effacé toute rancœur qu'ils pourraient avoir contre vous.

Et Akaashi devait employer les grands moyens avec ce grand enfant.

— **Bokuto…** commença Akaashi doucement. Il en profita pour poser son menton sur l'épaule de l'autre. **J'ai une surprise pour toi, je l'ai achetée en venant ici mais si tu ne…**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que déjà Bokuto se retournait brusquement le faisant ainsi chuter sur son torse.

— **Une surprise ? Quoi ? Où ? Comment ?**

— **Je pensais que tu ne me parlais plus ?** taquina le brun en essayant de ne pas sourire devant son air songeur. Bokuto essayait de voir les pour et les contre de continuer à le bouder. Est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine ?

— **Akaaaaashi !**

Évidemment.

— **Bokutoooo. Mais pour avoir ta surprise, il faut d'abord que tu prennes ton médicament.**

— **Noooooon… Akaashi, s'il te plaît !** Il aurait presque craqué devant sa voix toute triste mais il se devait d'être ferme.

— **Pas de médicament, pas de surprise Bokuto désolé.** **Si tu ne prends pas ton traitement, je pars et je ramène ton cadeau au magasin…** menaça t-il en prenant (presque) un air de parent.

— **Noooooon !** s'écria Bokuto énergétiquement avant d'enlacer férocement Akaashi l'empêchant ainsi de s'éloigner, de partir et de rendre sa surprise accessoirement.

Le cœur de Akaahi loupa ses dix prochains battements, presque surpris par le geste spontané de son ami. Il réprima difficilement le sourire qui allait éclore sur son visage, une fois encore…

— **Bokuto, bois ton médicament s'il te plaît. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu risques d'être encore plus malade et tu ne pourras pas venir à l'entraînement. Je ne pourrais donc pas te jeter le ballon pendant au moins une semaine le temps que tu guérisses sans traitement.**

Aucun des deux ne bougea pendant au moins cinq minutes. Keiji pensa presque que Koutarou s'était rendormi lorsqu'un petit « d'accord » fut murmuré à son oreille.

— **Dis Akaashi, est-ce que, si je bois mon médicament avec une paille, tu me donneras quand même ma surprise ?**

La demande était presque timide mais tellement mignonne.

— **Oui évidemment, notre marché c'est que je te donne ton cadeau si tu prends ton traitement.**

Akaashi se défait des bras de Bokuto qui s'étaient installés autour de sa taille et fila à la cuisine, le verre en main.

— **Et voilà !** Il lui tendait son verre hibou avec en prime une paille jaune où on pouvait déceler un petit hibou blanc collé en haut du tube. Il reprit également sa place sur le canapé..

Avec Kuroo, ils avaient renommé ses pailles les « pailles de situation d'urgence » et étaient exclusivement pour leur ami. Elles servaient à désamorcer une situation épineuse ou un Bokuto qui boudait. Souvent, Keiji et Kuroo les utilisaient lorsque Koutarou était malade ou ne voulait pas s'alimenter et/ou s'hydrater correctement.

— **Merci !**

Il attrapa son verre de la main droite avant de prendre sa première gorgée avec un air dégoûté (comme à chaque fois), ce qui fit légèrement sourire Akaashi. Et puis comme toujours, Bokuto posa son front sur l'épaule de Keiji tout en continuant de « siroter » son verre.

Lorsque le verre fut finalement vidé, Akaashi le récupéra et se redirigea vers la cuisine non sans passer sa main dans les cheveux de Bokuto suivit d'un « génial » prononcé tel un secret entre eux, ce qui lui valut comme réponse un grand sourire fier.

— **Tu es prêt pour ta surprise ?**

— **O U I !**

— **Ferme les yeux d'abord, sinon ce n'est plus une surprise !**

— **Akaashi !**

— **Ferme les yeux et met tes mains devant tes yeux, je veux être certain que tu ne triches pas !**

Akaashi fouilla son sac de volley et s'apprêtait à sortir son cadeau lorsqu'il remarqua que Koutarou l'avait en effet écouté mais… il avait écarté ses doigts et donc Keiji pouvait voir ses yeux dorés l'observaient avec attention, impatience et excitation depuis le salon. Un vrai bébé hibou.

— **Bokuto…** souffla le plus jeune faussement indigné. **Je sais que tu triches, je peux le voir d'ici !**

— **Tu n'as jamais dit que je ne pouvais pas faire ça** , rigola Bokuto en obstruant finalement son regard d'or de ses deux mains et sans tricher (cette fois).

Surprise en mains, Akaashi reprit sa place sur le canapé et déposa son cadeau sur les genoux de Bokuto.

— **Tu peux ouvrir les yeux** , annonça t-il en observant son partenaire.

— **UNE PELUCHE HIBOU !** Il lui sauta littéralement dessus, Akaashi se retrouva allongé sur le dos avec son assaillant étalé sur son torse. **Merci Keiji elle est trop belle ! Elle rejoint directement ma collection de supers peluches hiboux et je la chérirai toute ma vie !** **Tu es le meilleur ! J'aime quand je suis malade, tu t'occupes toujours de moi !**

— **J'aime aussi quand tu es malade, tu es moins agaçant !**

— **Akaaaaashi !**

Akaashi enlaça son partenaire et colla son visage dans les cheveux doux pour y cacher le sourire qui avait fini par faire une apparition dévastatrice.

 **— Δ —**

Le couple avait migré dans la chambre de Bokuto afin de regarder un film, il était suivi de près par Hedwige qui s'était installé à leurs pieds. Les deux étaient posés sur le lit, Bokuto se tenait entre les jambes de Keiji, le dos posé contre son torse. Le plus vieux avait kidnappé les bras de son cadet pour les mettre autour de sa taille, une couverture autour d'eux et sa nouvelle peluche sur ses genoux.

Les deux optèrent pour un animé sur le volleyball qu'ils avaient déjà commencé à regarder ensemble deux jours plus tôt. Ils avaient terminé la première saison en une seule journée.

Lorsqu'un frisson traversa Bokuto de la tête aux pieds, Akaashi déposa un « bisou magique » sur sa joue avant de resserrer son étreinte autour de sa taille. La température corporelle du capitaine n'était plus prise dans un looping incessant, à présent son corps était un véritable brasier mais pas à cause de la fièvre. Du moins pas celle-ci.

Le léger sourire de Keiji alimenta celui de Koutarou. Il sourit davantage lorsqu'il pensa qu'il « aimait » être malade d'une certaine manière, comme ça Akaashi s'occupait de lui et lui offrait des cadeaux. Son étagère à peluches hibou débordait même à présent, il lui en avait offert plus d'une quinzaine.

La seule et unique fois où il ne lui avait pas offert de peluche avait été lorsqu'il s'était blessé au genou l'année dernière. Il n'avait pas pu jouer pendant quelques temps. Keiji lui avait donné le maillot de leur équipe où l'on pouvait apercevoir deux numéros floqués au dos : un « 4 » et un « 5 ».

 **— Δ —**

Bokuto en vint à se demander si sa fièvre était vraiment due à un coup de froid ? Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il était en compagnie de Keiji, il se sentait fébrile et son ventre se contractait rien qu'en le voyant.

Si l'amour était une maladie, ce serait définitivement de la fièvre. Une ambivalence chaude et froide, froide et chaude. Et Shoto en serait définitivement le Cupidon.

 **— Δ —**

Les mots apaisent les maux.

.

* * *

Est-ce que j'ai assez mentionné les hiboux dans ce texte ? J'ai des doutes... :P  
J'avais glissé quelques liens à travers mon chapitre, mais vous connaissez Fanfiction et son horreur pour ça. Je peux vous envoyer les liens des photos qui m'ont servie pour le sweat - le chat - le verre - la paille et la peluche offerte par Akaashi ! :)

Si vous voulez, je peux vous montrer toutes les peluches que Bokuto a !

(En ce qui concerne la prise de médicament avec une paille, je n'ai aucune idée des contre-indications éventuelles... j'ai juste utilisé cela pour mon texte sans savoir s'il y avait des risques éventuels. (Juste pour prévenir !)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis, ça me fait plaisir et ça motive ! :)

Retrouvez moi sur mes différents réseaux : Twitter et AO3 !


End file.
